Always by Your Side
by KurO3Lse3.027
Summary: Kagome was left home alone in a rainy and violent night... who will come and rescue her from a scary and stormy night? who will rescue her from her worst nightmare? Always protect me in your arms! InuYasha & Kagome


_02/29/08_

_**Always by Your Side**_

* * *

_One-Shot_

_Couples: Kagome and InuYasha_

_Romance_

_Kagome was left home alone in a rainy and violent night… Who will come and safe her from a scary and stormy night? Who would safe her from her worst nightmare?_

_-Always protect me in your arms. Always by you side.-_

* * *

It was a rainy night and Kagome was home a lone. Her mom and grandpa had gone to the hospital because a member of the family was in their death bed, which meant that they were not gonna be home all night. As for Sota, he was at a friend's house, for the night.

It was super bad outside… you could hear trees falling, dogs barking, car alarms going on and off, and what not! She hated it! It was horrible! And she was scared… really, really scared!

"Well, at least the light hasn't gone out…" And as if on cue, the lights went off… "Ah, I HATE THIS, why did I have to stay home?!" Kagome got her bad cover and placed it on top of her head. She went to her desk and got a flashlight, "I hate this… I hate this… I HATE THIS!"

While Kagome was under her bed cover, she heard a sudden noise outside her window. It started opening slowly and Kagome couldn't do anything but scream. "Get out, get out, get out! I don't have money! Don't do anything to me, please!"

"Wow, wow Kagome, hey calm down, it's only me… InuYasha…" He said while taking the cover off of Kagome's head.

As Kagome saw InuYasha, she jumped onto his arms. "InuYasha please don't scare me like that!" She started crying and InuYasha didn't understand why, yet all he could do was hold her tight.

"Hey Kagome, don't cry… I'm here, I'm here…" InuYasha started caressing Kagome's hair to relax her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yea, thankz. What are you doing here anyways?" She asked, still in InuYasha's embrace.

"Well it was raining really badly and I remembered you said you were staying home a lone. I just wanted to see if you were okay… I now see that you weren't…"

"Thankz for caring so much for me… you're always there when I need protection."

"Of course, I'll be there Kagome; every time you're in need of protection… if you're hurt or scared, I'll be by your side!" He said, holding on to her. He placed the cover on top of her head and they both sat on the bed, InuYasha leaning against the wall and Kagome against his chest.

"InuYasha…?"

"Mmh, what is it, Kagome?"

"Do… do you still… Never mind…" Kagome looked up to see InuYasha's face, to her surprise, he had his eyes close.

"Do I still what, Kagome? You know you can ask me anything." He said opening his eyes and looking down causing their eyes to meet.

"Well it's just that, now that Naraku's death and both my entire soul and Shikon no Tama have emerge back into me… Also now that…"

"Now that Kikyo is dead, you're wondering what I'm gonna do, isn't that right?"

"Yea… Also I want to know if you… you still LoVe Her?" She was now looking the other way… kinda embarrassed of her question.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…" He let out a little laugh before continuing saying… "Let me see, how I should put this… Okay here it goes. Kagome a long time ago before Kikyo was dead; I noticed that my LoVe for her wasn't as pure as it was before. I realized that my LoVe for Kikyo was slowly fading away since the first time I… Mmh, damn it, why is it so hard to say?"

"Say what, InuYasha?"

"It started fading since the first time I… met you, Kagome. Because all of a sudden I… I fell in… well what I'm trying to say is that I…" He was all of a sudden and weirdly cut off by Kagome's lips on His! But hey, he was so not gonna let this moment slip away.

As that parted away Kagome said… "I LoVe You, InuYasha. I always have and always will."

InuYasha couldn't believe what she had just done and said… was it true, did she really LoVe Him? Wait, why was he thinking so much about it? He Loved Her, too! He smiled at her… "You're not getting away that easy…" InuYasha said before kissing her… it was a passionate yet gentle kiss which neither of them wanted to end.

"Kagome… I… LoVe… You…" He said in between kisses. InuYasha hold her tighter and after they parted said… "My dear Kagome, would you stay by my side for the rest of our lives?"

"I'll always be by your side." And with that said they shared another passionate kiss… Disappearing into the night, in each others' arms always by each others' side!

_**The End!!**_


End file.
